


Taken

by SatanicViolator



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Summary: Yet another shady thing that happens in the darkness that covers Hinamizawa.
Kudos: 2





	Taken

“Don’t fight it, Sonozaki, it's pointless” Ooishi breathed into her face. She looked at him with fury, angry of his betrayal, but his body pushes her to the floor, making any possible actions fruitless. Buttons of her blouse lay there, scattered all over, just like a pieces of her clothes. A single tear run down her cheek, since she had a feeling that she might not be able to keep silent. She tried to keep her legs together as his hand worked there, spreading her thighs, slowly but steady. Old man could already feel her wet pussy. She made a single moan as he touched her. Feeling pathetically weak, she couldn't stop moaning as his fingers were driving her moistening womanhood crazy. 

"Soon" he said. "You will be spreading your legs for me, just like your sister". This last words made her face crossed with shock, but in the same time, his big dick parted her pussy lips, causing her to cry with desperation. And then it rammed the walls of her innocence.

"Yet another Sonozaki virgin" he grinned. "Thank you, Oyashiro-sama".


End file.
